


who you want to be

by mazabm



Series: past clings [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AVATAR RENAISSANCE BABY!!, Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Bloodbending (Avatar), Blue Spirit - Freeform, Bounty Hunters, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Memory Loss, Politics, Post-Canon, Post-War, Reunions, Slow Burn, The Gaang is still best friends/found family, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Vigilantism, of a sort!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24327640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazabm/pseuds/mazabm
Summary: After tragedy struck the Fire Nation capital of Caldera, Katara left the Fire Nation palace (and the Avatar and the Fire Lord and the World Council inside) for a multitude of reasons to begin her own journey away from them.Now five years later, she returns on the eve of Tribute Day, bringing along with her an Azula who has lost her bending and memories (not by Aang’s hands), and a very loyal bounty hunter, June. Both have a comradery with the Waterbender who now has an unprecedentedspiritualmastery over her bending in a way she didn't have before she left.As the Gaang navigates the changes and secrets five years apart bring and work an amnesiac Azula into their lives, they find that the new republic they were building together may be in danger and the Spirit World may have a bigger stake in it than they thought.
Relationships: Aang & Azula (Avatar), Azula & Katara (Avatar), Katara & June (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Series: past clings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1106490
Comments: 17
Kudos: 38





	1. Before

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the self-indulgent zutara, Azula redemption (of a sort), political post-war piece that my younger self wanted to write but didn’t have the words for. It is outlined and broken up into acts.
> 
> Thanks for clicking and I hope you enjoy it!

At the end of the Hundred Year War, the Avatar placed together a council of all four nations and called it The World Council.

The first act of the World Council was the writing of the official treaty that ended the Hundred-Year War. They ordered the Fire Nation to remove and decommission their troops and release their war prisoners. It was one of the first steps that the Fire Nation took to make reparations for the destruction they waged. The Fire Nation, a prideful people, took defeat surprisingly well.

The second act of the World Council was the passing of the Innocents Tribute and the War Children Act. The Tribute honored with an official day, all those who died in the war. The Act was the pardoning of all children (those under seventeen) criminals for all nations. 

No one was unaware of the fact that the Savior and Ender of the war was a twelve-year-old boy or that his entire band of friends was sixteen years old or younger. The new Fire Lord, a leader in negotiations, was a sixteen-year-old boy. The Kiyoshi leader, a 15-year-old, hardened by her time in a Fire Nation prison. And the most hated war criminal was a fourteen-year-old girl, once a genius, with a broken mind. 

Among the dead, there were far too many children. It passed without argument, the insane girl placed into an asylum.

The 3rd Act was the approval of the war trials and a start date.

-

Dear Aang,

I love you; you were my first love, and that will never change. 

You and Zuko, my boys, are doing something great, something _revolutionary_ here. Despite my efforts, I am no longer needed. It angers me. You and I, we were something special, Aang and Katara, the Last Airbender and the Last Southern Waterbender. We were war heroes, first loves, but now you must have noticed the split. It is Aang, the Avatar, and Zuko, the Fire Lord, and me, Katara, a mere girl in the face of men, to be sold to the highest bid for peace. 

Of course, we both know that’s not true, I am as much as a war hero as any of you. I am and was as much of a warrior, if not better than many of them. The old Katara, the one you fell in love with, would fight them here, and prove to them her worth. I don’t feel like her anymore, and I haven’t for quite some time. I can only think of how many people need us outside these walls and what I can do to help and defend, and heal them, the _individuals_ as you and Zuko work toward your big goal. 

I made a promise to save the world when I befriended you, all those years ago. To stay here in Caldera at your side would not be honoring that promise. I do not know when I will return, whether to the Council or you, but one day I promise we will meet again. You, the Avatar, my best friend Aang, will get to meet Katara, helper, and healer to the world.

To the republic we are trying to build,

Katara

-

She put the last kanji on her name and wiped away her tears before they landed on the scroll. She was doing what was best. Why did it hurt so much? 

She looked to Aang in the darkness of his room and in her mind, she still saw the spinning twelve-year-old she found in the ice. But she also saw the strong twelve-year-old who defeated Ozai later that year and now the seventeen-year-old creating a republic. He had grown so much, and she felt like she could never be prouder. He let out a large, ugly snore, and she smiled softly. Left knowing that he’ll be fine without her. She had one more stop to make before she left the Fire Nation halls for good, at least for now.

She made the right decision.

She did.

-

Of course, however, Zuko was not asleep. He worked, running a nation even after much of his kingdom had gone to sleep.

“I thought fire benders rose and set with the sun.” She said, trying to joke, trying to give him the letter and run, trying not to regret abandoning, no, _leaving_ Zuko and Aang in this palace, enemies still all around.

“Wasn’t funny the first three times you said it Katara,” Zuko said. He did not even look up at first than he did. He took in the bag on her back and the letter in her hand he narrowed his eyes,

“Please don’t tell me you were going to leave with just a letter to explain yourself.” He tried to go for a disappointed tone. Now, Katara narrowed her eyes. He was not her father or brother, and the last one she would ever allow to judge her. Zuko ignored her look, hummed, and looked back down to his work. “I hope there is an excellent reason in that letter on why you’re running away.”

“I’m not running away.” She snapped, easily defensive. They always matched in temper after all.

“You’re being a coward.” In the shadow, Zuko’s sneer made him look a lot like his father, a comparison that made Katara frown at him.

“This is rich, coming from you.” She said, returning his heat to him. She couldn’t tell if the hurt on his face was from their complicated past being brought up and she sighed. “You’re not going to stop me. I’ve made my decision and you can either support me or get out the way.” She tossed the letter onto a pile on his desk and readjusted her bags.

“You honestly think I could stop you?” He answered back, standing up, bones cracking as he stretched and she almost nodded because if anyone could stop her it would be him. He picked up a scroll from the mess on his desk and tossed it to her and she caught it. She was unsurprised to see the painting of Azula on top of it. “It is a dangerous world we live in Katara. We just want you safe.” Hearing how earnest he was almost made her throw up.

“I can protect myself.” She whispered. “And others who really need me. You all don’t need me here anymore.” He moved closer to her, and she backed up. “Zuko,” She practically whispered.

“That’s not true, Katara. I,” He blinked hard, shaking his head. “I mean Aang, Sokka, we need”

“No, you don’t!” She yelled, interrupting him. He looked like she smacked him, and she reached her hand out without thinking and he arched into her touch, her hand rubbing his cheek right beneath his scar. His gold eyes, hard, dull, and tired when she entered, blazing again but only at the thought of losing her. “I cannot stay here Zuko and be useless. The Katara you knew, she would never allow it to have gotten this far. I’m sorry.” She cursed herself for the sob that leaked out when she said it. Zuko’s arms curled around her, and she allowed him to hug her, clutching at her tightly. 

“Fine.” He said and a piece of her heart broke at how resigned he sounded. Everyone left. He had told her once bitterly, and she felt her lips thin. He let her go, and they stepped back, both of their eyes red but at the same conclusion. “I’ll tell everyone who asks that you’re hunting Azula. The council thinks the Fire Nation was too lenient in dealing with the woman who led to the breaking of the walls of Ba Sing Sei.” Katara cocked her head.

They were good at politics; it was a skill the White Lotus made sure they were good at. 

“They want her head.”

“Another war child to punish.” They both scoffed at a war that was a hundred years too long. “Here” He said, handing her a pouch, fire nation coins, and dollars all bearing the Royal seal inside. “It’s losing its power in the provinces and colonies, but they’ll still take it.”

“You don’t have to.” She started, and he shook his head.

“I want to. You’re one of my best friends, it’s the least I can do.”

“Thank you.” She said, something more than simple gratitude bleeding out.

“Thank me by writing.” He tried to get rid of the tension. “Send me something, a message, a rock, anything just to let me know that you are alive.” He said. “If I don’t hear from you at least every three months, then you know I can very much rip this world apart to find you.” He wasn’t lying. “I swear on my _honor_. Try me, Katara.” Katara sent him a wry grin. She knew how seriously he takes his honor.

“I’ll send something.” She said, running over the logistics in her head. “Can’t promise it will reach you.” He grinned back, baring his teeth which made it more menacing than not.

“Make sure it does.” 

The last thing he gave her was a golden coin, pressed firmly into her palm, his warm hand surrounding hers. There were always flashes when he grabbed her hand, of a past that could have been, of a future that will never happen. 

“To the republic we are trying to build.” He whispered, his head pressed to hers.

“To the republic.” She whispered back before pressing a kiss into his cheek, right beneath his scar, a promise that she would see him again one day. Then she left not looking back to the Fire Lord who had sat back down staring at her letter like he’d wish it would catch into flames.

Everyone knew their story could have been different.

She wasn't sorry for leaving him.

She needed to stop lying. That was what Azula did.

-

She was almost out of the gates when he spoke.

“Wait!” She heard, and she cursed underneath her breath when she saw Sokka running towards her, his pack on his shoulder.

“What are you doing?” She asked. Like Zuko, all the fire had gone out of her and she just wanted to go. Sokka grimly smiled.

“I’m coming with you.” And she shook her head so hard she lost sight of him.

“Oh, no you don’t. Are you _crazy_?” She asked, and he opened his mouth to respond. “Suki just had Kya and if you abandon them,” Sokka opened his mouth again. “To follow me on my selfish journey, she will never forgive you.”

“You’re my sister.” He spat out.

“I know, and I love you, but don’t you dare leave your wife and child for me. Do you want Kya to grow up like we did? Without her dad around?” She whispered, and he looked like she slapped him.

“If anything were to happen to you,” He started

“If anything were to happen to them?” She knew they would never forgive themselves. “I can take care of myself, Sokka.” She said, clear panic in her eyes at the thought of him staying with her. He pulled her into a hug, and she tried to relax against his shoulder.

“Please be safe.” He muttered.

“I will try my best.” He let her go, a little unwillingly, clinging. Years ago, they only had each other, and they found a boy that would change their world forever. 

“Come back when you’re ready. We love you.”

“I know.” She said almost sadly.

The sun rose as the Waterbender left the palace grounds. She left behind an Avatar with a dream of a republic, a Fire Lord with a promise, and a brother who loved her more than anything. She convinced herself not to look back.

She was sorry.

She was not abandoning them.

She loved them, but she had to figure herself out if she would ever be happy. 

She would be back one day.


	2. Zuko

He lost track of time, on today of all days. The Tribute Eve dinner was one of the few things he ever looked forward to. He hoped that certain people would return, but he was also the ruler of a nation, and with that came with duty and responsibility as he tried to fix a hundred years of mistakes. It took Boa Ming, one of his guards and a friend opening his door, looking on him with a laugh in her eyes, to alert him that his other friend, Lady Bei-fong, and her guest were here and that dinner would be ready soon.

“Tell her I will be out in a second,” Zuko said as he tried to gather his things. But there was no need to hurry as peeking her head through his door was the Earthbending Master Toph Bei-Fong.

“Sparky,” The woman said. She was still small in structure, but the look in her pale eyes made sure no one underestimated the blind woman. Even though she gave him the nickname a long time ago it still made him flash to a boy in orange, hope in his eyes. “It’s time,” Toph said, and Ming glared at the woman despite her lack of seeing it.

“Lady Bei-Fong,” Ming stared.

“Just Toph is fine” 

“I said I was coming to get him.” She continued, and Toph smiled, cocky and sure.

“And I actually got him, don’t you ever relax?” And she bumped Ming with her shoulder; the woman made a disgruntled sound in return. Zuko smothered his laugh, but Ming must have heard a sound because she shot him a sharp glance.

“I apologize for her, Guardswoman Ming. Thank you.” Ming clucked disapprovingly, but left Toph and Zuko. The moment the door shut behind her, the pair collapsed into laughter. “You do that every time and she hasn’t changed.” He said, wiping the laughter tears from his eyes.

“I’ll get her next time.”

-

“Anyone else here yet?” He asked Toph as they set off towards the dining room. She somehow matched each of his long strides. She shook her head.

“Sokka and Suki are coming back with Kya but they stopped to talk to people in the city.” Zuko pursed his lips.

“I offered to let them stay here.” And Toph snorted.

“Have you thought since the place still looks like the homage to war and genocide no one wants to stay here if they were actually in the war?” He winched.

“We will renovate.” He defended, they had made basic repairs to the palace, but there were more important things to do, and the barely serious Toph fixed him with a judging look.

“You better hurry before Sokka and Suki decide they don’t want Kya to grow up here.” He fixed her with a tense look and she smiled as if she could see it. “But what do I know, I doubt they can keep the princess from her palace.”

-

Lin, the woman who has arrived as Toph’s companion, Zuko was pleased to find, was not just a pretty face. She lit up when Zuko mentioned ideas for the renovation and suggested some of her own. He knew she hailed from a colony and Toph found her in a library in the Earth Kingdom. They’re cute together, Toph unnecessarily gripping Lin’s arm as if she needed balance when she’s sat down. It wasn’t long before they heard the pattering of little feet.

“Uncle Sparks and Toph!” Zuko gave Toph a tired look at the sound of the nickname transferring over to the child’s mouth and she shrugged in good humor. Zuko stood up to embrace the small five-year-old and spin her around, her laughter still one of the best things of the post-war world.

“I feel like it was only last week I saw you.” He told the little one, and she laughed.

“It was last week Uncle Sparks!” She giggled.

“And the week before, right Suki?” Sokka asked Suki, his lovely wife, and the leader of Kiyoshi. Zuko grinned at his friends, both Kiyoshi parents clad in the traditional green with no war paint. Suki laughed, more mature sounding but still very similar to her daughter,

“I believe you’re right Sokka.” And she kissed him drawing predictable “ewws” from Toph and Kya. It was nice to see that despite seeing her parents only every so often as they served as diplomats to the World Council, she still reacted as a regular child would to her parents being affectionate. Kya leaned in close.

“Guess what?” The girl asked in his arms. “Mommy says I’m getting a new brother or sister.” Zuko beamed in response and turned to give congratulations to Suki. “Will they be Fire Nation like me too?” She asked, and her parents and he went quiet, allowing Toph to tsk at them for being obvious.

“So, I guess Sparky is giving that gift to the new baby than,” Toph said, quick to ruin the silence. Kya’s facial expressions grew exaggerated in worry.

“Nooo!” She cried. “Please give me the gift instead of the baby,” Kya begged and instead of critiquing Kya like his father or his teachers would have done to him, he obediently handed over the doll. It looked a lot like her with black hair, blue eyes, but they painted the face to resemble the Painted Lady, a story that Kya had heard maybe more than a few times. When she smiled up at him in awe and thanks, he was always shocked at how much the girl looked like him save her blue eyes. He put her down, and she walked away to treasure her extra gift.

“You spoil her,” Suki said. There didn’t seem to be any real rebuke in her tone, but Zuko bowed his head, regardless.

“Sorry” He said, and she shook her head and pursed her lips but turned back to the conversation with her husband. Zuko was unsurprised to hear it’s about the Zhanghu riots. “That’s where Aang is.” He said.

“Do you think this has to do with the Sei protests?” Lin asked, and both Sokka and Zuko shook their heads.

“Zhanghu is where the people are hungry and tired of decisions being made for them with no one listening,” Zuko said. Sokka touched the sword at his side, a tick leftover from a time when he needed it.

“You sent the right person,” Sokka said, and Suki nodded, touching his arm.

“Yes, well, let’s hope he returns,” Zuko said, trying to shift the topic.

“He will,” Lin said, speaking up sounding confident and secure of their friend’s return. “I mean he is the Avatar.”

“Yeah, Twinkle Toes will be fine,” Toph said, and the party of six (including Kya after some bribing of a dessert) sat down to feast.

“You set it for ten?” Lin asked, only seeing the six of them.

“Optimism,” Zuko answered, the memory of a smiling boy and girl in love staring at him hit him hard and when Lin looked like she wanted to ask for a deeper response, Toph grabbed her arm and moved her to the table. She muttered something to the woman and then he received an apologetic glance from Lin and another roll of eyes from Toph.

-

They were about to finish the first course when the door flew open. Aang swept in, blushing a little to show that it wasn’t just a dramatic entrance for their sake. A worried manservant raced behind Aang, panting, trying to keep up with the man.

“The Avatar has arrived, my lord.” He squeaked out even though they had already risen to embrace Aang. Sokka clapped his back, Suki hugged him, and Kya placed a gentle kiss on his cheek and he smiled extra hard at her. He finally sat next to Lin, after he introduced himself to her as just Aang. The woman was in shock from being in such proximity to the Avatar. Zuko slipped back into his Fire Lord Status for just a second when he asked Aang.

“The riots?” And Aang stroked one hand down the other toward the table in response, Zuko filed that away for later.

“Good timing twinkle toes,” Toph said, her smile betraying her genuine feelings towards her favorite student. The 2nd course came out and even though Aang had to mutter something to the staff about the food (monks). It was almost like he never left.

“Look at the doll Uncle Zu got me Aang!” Kya said displaying the doll for Aang from across the table. Aang raised his eyebrows at Zuko at the choice of make-up for the doll and Zuko just wave his hand up by his heart, their signal for ‘ _What? I miss her the same as you_.'

“She looks just like you!” Aang said to Kya and Kya looks delighted.

-

Aang was in the middle of a story about his travels, Lin beside him looking as if she wanted to take notes, Kya engrossed with anything concerning Aang being an Avatar and Zuko had asked the servants to prepare for dessert when the door opened, this time slow as it creaked with all the age it had. A maidservant stood in the door, timid and small.

“My Lord,” She started. “There are three more guests here.” There was confusion in her voice, and an icy feeling swept over Zuko. Something was off.

‘Who?” Sokka said. “Everyone is here except,”

“Hello, Zu_” His blood ran cold, and yet fire left his hand almost instinctively at the sound of a voice he would never forget, and then another voice he’ll never forget screamed,

“No!”

“Katara.” He whispered.

He justified it as protecting his family, his heir, the future they built together. 

Who does she think she is just showing up like this?

-

There was chaos for several seconds. 

One, his fire hit a crystal-clear dome of polished ice. Anyone who had been around Aang for even a bit recognized the similarity it had to the Avatar’s signature move. The fire turned to steam and Aang bent it away to reveal Katara in the dome; her hands down by her side, a slight smile on her face. 

Two, everyone was on their feet. Depending on the angle of the situation all they saw was the fire leave his palm and then they saw Katara and Azula, his sister. The woman didn’t look much like Azula. The woman behind Katara had her hair down, stress lines on her face, aging her, and gold eyes that were not filled with madness or cruelty (and maybe his feelings affected how he remembered his sister). Beside her the servant had grabbed onto another familiar figure in black, June, the bounty hunter, looked unamused by the turn of events. 

Finally three, guards ran up behind the women. Ming was fearful at the sight of Azula. His other guards looked confused. They were his guards so he should do something, but he was too focused on the fact that Katara was back. She had someone who looked like his sister, yes, but she was back and very Katara even minus the blue robes and hair loops.

“Blue,” June said, being the first one to see the guards, Katara didn’t even look back. She simply closed her eyes and moved her body forward in a roll. The dome shifted forward. The servant stumbled a little, while June and Azula just stepped forward, casually, clean like they had done it before. 

The door slammed behind them, closing right in front of the guards’ faces. He heard Katara gasp, and the dome popped like a bubble. The water swirling around in the air as beautiful as it always was before it iced the door shut. The silence in the room was so full of tension that when Sokka exploded, Zuko was almost thankful.

“What is going on?” He demanded and Katara held up her hands and he stopped as if he was afraid she would encase him in ice. He wasn’t quick enough to hide the flinch, and she put her hands down. He knew how they both felt, but Sokka being the one he saw these last years, Zuko was more inclined to take his side. The low dull of anger that started when he thought of Katara today grew a little.

“Sokka,” She started, and he shook his head. Her smile was gone. She looked contrite, but she hadn’t started apologizing, so that didn’t matter.

“A little warning would have been nice,” Sokka said, and she nodded in agreement before he moved to sweep his little sister up into a hug. She squealed, sounding surprised. A smile came to Zuko’s face before he could stop it at the sound.

“I missed you so much,” Sokka said. That was all it took before Suki and Kya scampered over to greet the woman. Toph grabbed Lin, and Aang’s hand to pull them over to Katara. Suki hugged Katara and June pulled Azula out of the way of their family and moved towards the table. 

“They’re my guests,” Katara said, pulling herself from Suki’s hug. “No chains Zuko! The War Children’s Act protects her.” She held his gaze unflinching, he glanced away to look at the ice sealing the door closed and back to her. She gritted her teeth but turned away, putting her focus back into their friends. 

“Come on Sparky,” Toph said. “She’s not going to disappear.” She said and Zuko nodded but retook his seat. He knew his guard must worry with the ice blockading the doors and Azula, the actual threat, just standing with June. 

He knew that although Azula waltzed in here with Katara, she couldn’t just be allowed to just wander about. So, he gestured for June and the person who looked like his sister, Azula, to come over. June propelled Azula to him; it amused him to see. He decided to handle this now before everyone focused on them.

“I don’t know what to believe right now but if you hurt Katara,” He started and June snorted and Azula pushed her hair back as if she wasn’t used to it being on her face yet. Azula looked to speak, but June shook her head.

“Well,” He rose, ready to open the doors for his guards, and June just pushed him back down into his seat.

“Look,” She said. “Katara loves you all and she would never endanger that child. Think before you accuse her of anything foolish.”

“I know that!” He said, his voice starting to rise, and the others looked at them so he lowered it. “Katara has always had a _nasty_ habit of attracting danger and trusting those she probably shouldn’t.” (And holding grudges and leaving them when she should have stayed)

“Even if Zula had her bending, we can’t hurt you.” She said it like was a simple fact, while Zuko felt a rush in his ears. _Because what?_ “And you really don’t know her, do you?” June asked, disgusted. She stalked away then, moving to the other end of the table to sit as the servants brought in the dessert.

His guards also jogged in from the kitchen entrance and he dismissed them, except Ming who refused to leave. She watched Azula with sharp eyes and Zuko prayed she would not fight him on whatever decision he had to make. He looked over to see Kya attached to her mother’s leg, timidly asking Katara questions. That was unique considering that her demeanor was more like that of a young Katara when she was really going.

“Auntie Tara where have you been?” And Katara gave a soft breathy laugh and Zuko’s heart skipped a beat when he flashed back to a time when he thought she wouldn’t have left him as she did.

“I’ve been a little bit of everywhere,” Katara said as she picked the girl up and spun her, the combined laughter made everyone in the room smile, even June has a tiny smile watching Katara.

“Okay,” Zuko mumbled. “Okay.” He repeated a little louder and when everyone looked at him, he stood. He was the Fire Lord, and he needed control. He gestured to the table. “Dessert is here, our beloved friend is back, and she’s brought _guests_." Narrowed eyes met his, suspicion clear. "Sit, feast, and enjoy.” And everyone migrated back to the table, like this was normal like Katara was just late and hadn’t been gone for five years. 

The woman in question was excitedly remarking on how much everyone has changed. She sat across from him at the end of the table, June to her left, Azula to her right, who was sitting next to Aang. That was safe because if anyone could stop Azula it was the people on either side of her. 

There was still too much to discuss and Azula and June were still essentially strangers for the mood to go back to the atmosphere of before. Zuko’s head spun, and the way Katara sat across from him, exchanging serene smiles like she wasn’t carrying at least five years' worth of secrets, made his blood boil.

-

When dinner was nearly over, Aang rose with his cup in his hand after a nod from Zuko. “What’s happening?” He heard Lin ask Toph.

“We’re going around saying what we’re looking forward to. Zuko started last year, so it’s Aang’s turn.”

“Ah, the order of the four elements?”

“Yes Lin.” But it was not Toph that said it, but Aang, his voice deep and much more mature. “Today, as we have for the last eight years, we gather as one family. There are new people among us,” And he smiled the same smile that had been stopping wars for millennia. “It’s been nearly ten years of relative peace.” They laughed as one. “And we still stand together, the four nations represented here today, in harmony, in love, and in child.” Sokka looked at Suki with as much love as he did all those years ago. “I look forward to reconnecting with people this year.” And then he looked to Azula, who sat beside him, lacing her into their tradition with the ease of someone who trusted Katara and believed in the good in everyone. 

“It’s your turn,” Katara said and Azula stared at her and then stood. Azula with her hair down was something he would have to get used to; she leaned on the table and looked at Katara the whole time as she spoke. 

“I look forward to figuring out just who I am.” And she sat down and Katara stood as if Azula did not just say critical information.

“I look forward to spending time with all of you again.” She said that serene smile again.

“I look forward to future payouts,” June.

“I look forward to a new baby but not everything that comes with it.” Laughter, Suki.

“I look forward to spending more time with Uncle Zuko.” Kya.

“I look forward to rebuilding for the World Council,” Sokka said.

And then Zuko rose and looked at Katara in her eyes and resisted the urge to scream.

“I look forward to finding out the truth this year.” Katara tugged at her earlobe in response. Toph rose.

“I look forward to fresh opportunities.” And Lin, the last one, rose and fixed her glasses.

“I look forward to knowing more about the world.” And when they all rose together, the newcomers were a little behind the rest.

“I look forward to the future that we see. To the Republic!” Zuko said, raising his glass.

“To the future of the republic!” They all said together, Kya and Toph a little too loud, Sokka and Suki gripping each other’s hand behind their daughter, Aang glowing lightly, Azula, June, and Lin quiet, Katara grinning with wistful nostalgia.

“That is the end of our dinner,” Zuko said, his smile a little too wide. Panic was setting in. He wished Iroh was here, in a way he hadn’t in years. “Sokka, Suki, the offer still stands.”

“No.” They said together, their daughter yawned and shook her head from her place in her father’s arms. “We will put her to bed,” Suki said, hugging Zuko tightly. “And then we’re gone, good luck.”

“Do you really think she’s changed?” He whispered into Suki’s ear as Suki gripped him tight.

“I know that something is changing Zuko. Give her a chance.” And he asked about Azula. But he felt like she’s talking about someone else too. “Good night Zuko.” The Kiyoshis said and Kya, his everything, gripped his hair in her hands like she did when she was smaller and kissed it, blessing him like a goddess.

“Goodnight.” He whispered.

-

“You four.” He said. Katara and Aang walked over together; they’re close, too close? No, no, Katara’s eyes were red. Did she cry?

“Zuko it’s late,” Katara said, and he sneered.

“You’re right. I have a nation to run, four strangers under my roof, three I need answers from, and riots in my provinces.” He stepped in close to Katara, June defensively reaching to her side. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ming shift. “I should have thrown her into prison with chains the moment I saw her. Even if by some magical miracle you healed her,” And they all knew who he was talking about. “What do I tell the World Council about her in their midst? You brought her back on the day meant to commemorate her victims. You know what she’s done. I mean after all, she is a proven manipulator who nearly killed me, you, and did kill Aang.”

“She told me what I did,” Azula muttered quietly as Katara stepped in to meet him, matching what he did to her to him.

“Enough.” She said, and their faces were almost close enough that, enough, he told his mind. “She is as much a victim as you are Zuko, you know that.” He had argued so nearly ten years ago in a court. “You seem to be under the impression that there was no thought in me coming back,”

“Hey guys,” Aang started, The Avatar, ever a peacekeeper.

“Guess what Zuko, I thought about it.” He clenched his jaw. “I’m back, and I am not leaving again so _back down_ and assume that I know what I am doing.” She snarled, unapologetic. 

“Assume? Assumptions are not good enough Katara!” He yelled. “People’s lives could be in danger!” 

“I know!” She yelled. “I’m asking for your trust.” She sounded so earnest. “You’re all angry, even you Aang,” And Aang blinked. “And you have every right to be, but I left for a reason, and I am back for a reason, and you will not stop me or _her_ by being a petulant child about it.”

‘Where have you been?” Zuko asked her, his voice rising and straining as emotion besides anger threatened to come out. “Why didn’t you let us help you, before this, before today?” 

“I told you.” She answered. “All those letters, all those things, all you had to do was put together the pieces, this would have never been a surprise!”

“You got letters from her?” Aang asked as June went

“When did you have time to send him letters?”

“We need to sit down,” Zuko said, irritated and not in control anymore.

-

“Okay wait.” Zuko was quiet. It was Aang speaking as Katara gripped Zuko’s arm, not quite apologizing but apologetic. “Your bending is gone?” And he was looking at Azula, who held out her hands and shook them as if that would cause the fire to return. Katara nodded, still use to answering for her charge,

“I assumed you took it” Azula said to Aang, and Katara and Zuko shook their heads as Aang sat back in disbelief. No one else could take bending, but the Avatar and Aang had never done so since he took it from Ozai.

“Assumed?” Aang asked, disbelieving. Assumptions were running rampant, it appeared. 

“My memory is in shambles.” She said, looking calm and collected in her face but twisting her hands together at where they were near the table. “It’s still coming back to me, you saw it when it first fractured.” A screaming Azula wrapped in chains painted his mind. Aang and Zuko gaped at her and Zuko raised his hands to his chest and shook his fingers at Aang, another version of the ‘I miss her’ turned into ‘What is going on?’

“It’s a long story, and it’s late,” Katara said. “And I don’t know if you’re up to it.” She told Azula.

“If she wants to tell it, let her tell it, Agni knows she didn’t even want to tell us and we were there,” June said.

“Start from the beginning,” Aang said and Azula put her tongue in her cheek, and that was how Zuko knew something was very wrong because Azula was never confused or unsure, she was a know-it-all, genius, and now she was quiet, silenced by experiences he did not understand. 

“I met June in Zai, about three years ago, I was helping people, and she was her.” Katara had hearts coming out of her eyes and Zuko wanted to roll his eyes, June rolled her eyes.

“Hurry it up,” June said, and she nodded.

“We hunted together, bounties, no _killing_.” She clarified to Aang and June snorted. “And we got to Hailum before I could convince her to hunt Azula.”

“The bounty was the highest of those you hunted,” Zuko said. “Why didn’t you do it sooner?”

“If you hunted Azula, you were crazy. It was hunting nothing but scraps in the wind, hoping for something because you want the bounty.” She leaned back in her seat. “I go with more meaty hunts,” June said, and Katara snorted. “We only found her because the slavers were selling her to men who couldn’t keep their mouth shut.”

“We got lucky,” Katara said, her mouth posed like she wanted to laugh like it was something fun to reminisce on but it haunted her eyes.

‘I got lucky.” Azula said, speaking up for herself. “They erased everything about me, except for my face, my voice. They painted blue flames onto my hands as if that was all I was.” And he could see it in her eyes, the Azula sitting before him wasn’t simply a weapon or even his sister as he remembered her but a survivor. “I only knew my name because it was relevant to them, but I had no identity. My memory was no help because it was already fractured and destroyed from my madness. I was no one.” Brutal honesty only the way Azula could deliver and also something that he thought he would never see.

“We showed up and pretended to be buyers, June wanted to just take her and go.”

“Bounty hunter,” June told her with the feeling of an old argument.

“But you couldn’t leave those others.” Zuko said and June’s earlier ‘ _You really don’t know her?_ ’ flashed through his head.

“We destroyed that entire operation, took the girls to Kiyoshi, Ba Sing Sei, and the South Pole,” June said, sounding proud of Katara.

“Those aren’t close,” Aang said. ‘ _Those weren’t us._’ Went unsaid.

“Suki never said,” Zuko started.

“Katara asked her to say nothing to anyone, even Lover Boy.” And the Kiyoshis would be hearing from him in the morning. “We had nothing but time, Azula was a shell of a person and some of those girls had homes they wanted to get back to,” June said. “We couldn’t, for Azula’s sake, and ours, return her to you the way we found her, and Katara still didn’t want to come back here.” Zuko stopped himself from flinching at that.

“We didn’t hunt as much but the money from Azula would have been enough bounty for June to finally retire to some unknown island.”

“Why come if you didn’t want to?” Zuko finally asked, and Aang nodded clearly. He was thinking about it. Katara winced, but it was Azula who spoke.

“My memory is coming in as it went out, in bits and pieces, all of it jumbled together. Some of it is really clear and some of it isn’t, I don’t feel like your Azula but I know I am supposed to be her.” 

“And I’m just supposed to take your word for it?” Zuko said and Azula didn’t look down, but the same fire that used to face him when they were children wasn’t there now. 

“No, I wouldn’t expect you to, we were enemies on opposite sides of a war, you were a _traitor_ ,” She started sounding just like her old self. 

“Look, her first coherent memory was you.” And Katara looked at him, her blue eyes wide, earnest and hopeful. “She wanted _ZuZu_ , not anyone else, and the other girls left at that point, and,”

“Katara decided it was time for her to return,” June said, and Katara’s cheeks glowed a rosy red.

“You grew up with Azula, you know what memories are real at least from that period.” Zuko didn’t bother bursting that bubble. He wished Toph had stayed instead of retiring to bed with Lin. But Aang sat next to him and he could always spot Azula’s lies and Zuko always prided himself on seeing Katara’s. So maybe they could trust this, trust them.

No, he could never trust Azula. She always lied. 

“I’m not asking you to suddenly take her in, like Aang did with you.” And she knew that she deserved the twin glares that Aang and Zuko gave her because that was a low blow, but she boldly looked back, and there was a tiny piece of him (that had never left) in awe of her. “I am just asking for you guys to help us discover who this Azula is. The council can’t say anything, the War Children Act protects her.”

“That was when she was crazy and ten years ago,” Zuko started. 

“Not knowing who you are could drive anyone crazy,” Aang breathed out. “The War Children Act still protects her, we made sure it does Zuko.” Zuko clenched his jaw together, Aang usually had his back. The Avatar looked down at his hands then back up, “If you swear to not use it against us, I’ll help you regain your bending.” Azula looked surprised like she didn’t know what to say. 

“I swear.” She said with a solemn bow of her head. “Thank you.” Hearing those words come out Azula’s mouth is not something he thought he would hear. “With my bending, maybe my memories will.” She faded off, clear longing in her voice, and Aang just bit the inside of his cheek. 

Zuko knew the feeling; she was just so different from the Azula they knew. He remembered something he told Katara years ago when she left, “Another war child to punish.” and now he can see the allure Katara must have for this. ‘What would Azula have been like if she had never had Ozai for a father, or these expectations? Would she have been kind? Probably not, he thought with a snort, but he could see why they should try.

“She’s still your sister.” Iroh years ago had said, “It is your choice who you become to her.” 

“It’s late,” Zuko said now instead of the accusations he had in his throat. “I have you in the Southern Tower.” He told Katara. “With double guards posted because”

“You cannot trust Azula,” Azula said. “Wasn’t that your mantra, never trust Azula, Azula always lies? Katara doesn’t lie. Trust her.” And the way Katara looked down at the proclamation made Zuko want to scream.

“The War Children Act made sure every war child, that’s all of us, got a 2nd chance in the new world.” He bit down as he said the next words, choosing each of them carefully. “This is yours, Azula.” It has none of the control he would have if he was sitting on his throne. It was just them, an empty dining room. 

“Just know _this_ , if you hurt any of my friends, or seek to harm my nation, I will not hesitate to have you executed.” Aang shifted uncomfortably. Very few people were executed these days in the Fire Nation, not when the Avatar smiled, and hearts melted, and people repented.

“If I betray any of you,” And the look Azula had was like the old her, something hard and calculating. “Make sure you kill me yourself.”

“Zula!” Katara rebuked, but that was his sister speaking and he bowed his head in understanding. The Fire Nation way was honor in death and Azula had been alive far too long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How many Zutara tropes am I going to write in 2020?!?
> 
> Happy Avatar Renaissance!


	3. Aang

He knocked on the door of the Southern Tower of the palace. He didn’t understand how a place so dictated by fire had old wooden doors still. He heard grumbling from inside, and he and the guard exchanged a smile. 

Katara opened the door, her hair unruly, sleepy eyes, her lips pursed in confusion. She was wearing the black pants from yesterday, but her tunic was slung tight on her. Even years later, Katara was still one of the most beautiful women he’d ever known. He followed the light brown markings on her stomach downward. They were like spirit markings he had seen on elders and he tore his gaze away to look into her eyes; she smirked. He blushed, knowing what she was thinking. 

“What do you want, Aang?” She said, and their conversation from last night replayed in his head.

“I’m really sorry.” Katara had started.

“Don’t be. I’m sorry too.” And neither truly knew what they were apologizing for and Katara looked up at Aang and he looked straight at her because he was just a little taller than her now. Something small like that and yet so different from five years ago. He giggled, and she had laughed then, and soon both of them were laughing, with tears spilling out of their eyes. Then Aang reached for her and she reached for him and they hugged full of the way they missed each other. She relaxed first and held him out at arms' length.

“You have barely changed.” She had whispered, and he twirled his finger under the curl of hair that had slipped from the braid that she wore now.

“You have changed so much.” Her smile looked so sad and a wave of nostalgia hit him for his first love. “Come on.” He had said grasping her hand. “Zuko is calling us.”

“Aang,” Katara said now, snapping in his face. “It’s before dawn.” He could see around Katara that Azula had risen and was wrapped tight in a blanket. Cold, probably because of her lack of bending. She blinked at Aang and Katara owlishly.

“I am here for Azula.” He said. Katara’s eyebrows rose in surprise. “I said I would help her regain her bending, it’s no time like the present.” Katara looked back at Azula, who narrowed her eyes in thinly veiled suspicion.

“Aang,” Katara started.

“I mean her no harm, but we have to hurry. The sun is coming up.” Katara looked again back at Azula who looked at her then at Aang who smiled and spun his hands creating a compact ball in his hands. Seeing it caused Azula to quirk the ends of her lips up and nod at Katara. “You might want to get rid of the blanket.” And Katara snorted while Azula just looked at him. She pulled the blanket off, dropping it to the floor wearing the same as Katara, and then she barked a laugh.

“Okay Avatar.” She said. “What are we doing so early this morning?” Aang grinned at her and Katara looked between them, something like hope shining in her eyes.

-

“The firebender rises and sets with the sun,” Aang said. Iroh was the memory that he thought about, the old man smiling. Aang sat in the middle of the courtyard, facing the setting moon. At the sight of it, the waterbender in him was content. The Aang part of him wondered if Katara planned to return on the full moon. “Sit. Breathe with me.” Azula looked at him, still with suspicion. 

“I know how to breathe Avatar” She said, sounding like the royalty she was. Aang just looked at her.

“Princess, please take a seat.” And Aang smiled at her and she huffed, but she sat fluidly. She faced him and therefore the rising sun. “Close your eyes.” She gave him a look that he’d seen plenty on Zuko, one of ‘what are you planning Avatar?’ and he gave her the same smile he gave Zuko and watched her close her eyes. “We will breathe on a pattern. Take it in, out, in, out…”

-

He sensed when their audiences formed. It was just two forms, and it amused him to use his different elements to pick them out. 

With his earth bending he heard their heartbeats, both steady and familiar, one now more than the other. 

With water bending, he picked out the water in their blood running through their veins, in one there was ice that felt like ice, while the other had water that seemed to burn. 

The Airbender in him picked out each breath in their lungs, the air surrounding their very existence. 

The Avatar in him sensed the energy and souls that blazed brightly in both. 

He peeked open an eye, Azula sat still but her face scrunched in discomfort and her breathing became harsher. A frown overtook Aang’s features. What was she thinking about? 

He turned his head to look at where Katara and Zuko stood side-by-side, silent but observers all the same. Once dressed only in opposites they now both wore black, their only differences were Zuko’s red in the ribbon for his top knot and Katara’s blue necklace that still shone so brightly. Katara smiled when they made eye contact. 

He heard Azula gasp, a gasp of someone reaching for air not reacting and he turned to her quickly, hearing her heart rate increase at an alarming rate.

“Breathe.” He said. Her eyes snapped open, but she was not looking at him or the sun, but anywhere else. He reached out to her without thinking. A wrong move. Her heartbeat went to that of a jackrabbit. “Princess,” He started, and she scurried back from him, her eyes wild.

“What are you doing?” She asked. “I apologize for my mistake, I can breathe, see?” Nonsense, her eyes look crazed, not crazed, but fearful. Something was very wrong. He held his hands out in the way he would calm angry spirit animals and she curled her arms around herself. “No mistakes. I never make mistakes.” Aang felt Katara and Zuko running towards them, their heartbeats alight with worry.

“Zula,” Katara said and Azula looked up to see them coming and something dark passed her eyes.

“No.” She whispered. “I won’t fail again.” She swept her arm out as if she wanted to create a simple fire arc, and Katara and Zuko faltered instinctively. Fire had scarred them both, mentally and physically. Aang didn’t even flinch when nothing came from Azula’s hand. She looked at her hand like it’s a foreign object.

“Azula,” Aang said. “Breathe.” She looks at him, her fear crystallized.

“I failed.” She whispered, and he reached for her hand slowly, seeing no fight, took it, and pulled her close to him. She went limp. Her heart rate decreased, her breaths even.

“In, out, in, out,” Aang whispered into her ear and gradually she repeated after him. His own heartbeat slowed. Katara and Zuko stood over them, relief in Katara’s face, Zuko’s eyes wide with bewilderment. Aang ran two fingers across his forehead for Zuko. Katara watched that, something angry and protective coming into her eyes. That was always her specialty. Zuko tapped his lips in response to Aang and Katara huffed angrily and it was Zuko that pushed her away. The sun finished its rise into the sky and the pale-yellow light painted Aang and Azula in gentle light.

-

“Okay, we can’t pretend that didn’t happen!” Bewilderment, anger, and other emotions coated Zuko’s voice.

“There are good days and there are bad days. Sometimes she remembered nothing at all and thought we were slavers. Imagine if you got Ozai burning your face every few weeks, but as a new memory.” Katara said, stretching on the benches.

“Ozai never burned her face.” Zuko snarled, and they flinched at the ferocity of it. Zuko’s specialty was that he could always seem so angry and vulnerable at the same time. There was a reason everyone close to him knew how to bite back at him now. Aang thought about interrupting, but he never liked to get involved in Zuko and Katara’s screaming matches. They both were too stubborn to listen. 

“Not all scars are on the outside, you know that.”

-

“What happened out there?” Aang asked Azula. 

They stood where Katara and Zuko stood; the other two now out in the courtyard preparing to spar. Zuko had lost his robe, leaving him with his black pants. His hair down from its topknot and pulled into a ponytail behind him. Katara wore what she greeted Aang at the door with, but a water pouch by her side. 

Aang was supposed to be refereeing, but he looked instead to Azula, who was silent and staring at Zuko and Katara. Aang stepped closer to her, her heartbeat increasing but no outside change. “I can’t help you if you do not tell me what’s going on.” He told her, and her hands went white at how tight she clenched the red grate they stood behind.

“Aang!” Zuko yelled. “We actually want to get started while the sun is still up.” Katara laughed, heady, and free.

“Yeah, his Lord Hotness here doesn’t want to lose his advantage.” The Fire Lord glared, but there was no ire in it. He honestly just looked tired, but looking at Katara, something in him softened. Aang thought seeing something like that would make his heart clench, but it didn’t, and he found himself surprised and weary at the fact.

“Alright,” He said anyway, pasting a smile onto his face. “To your marks.” He said, and they stood across each other in the middle of what both he and Zuko refer to as the ‘Dancing Dragon pathway.’ “Till the other bender honorably surrenders or cannot stand.” The two nodded in agreement. There were other rules but Katara and Zuko never really paid them mind, well Zuko did, Katara, not so much. “Begin!” It was Katara who made the first move, delicate-looking ice chains forming and attempting to fasten themselves onto Zuko’s ankles. 

Aang turned back to Azula but could see the answering whip of fire that occurred out the corner of his eyes. “Well?” He asked the quiet Princess. Fire whips and water chains became steam. Katara and Zuko were both masters at their craft and they used to love to show off. He was sure the fire hawks that were attacking Katara were less vicious than they are beautiful.

“One second,” She was not looking at him but staring at the battle, “I was focusing on breathing like you said. I could feel the fire tensing and expanding in my body, in my very soul. I wanted it. I needed it.” She blinked. “And then I was a child again, and Lo and Li are forcing my head underwater, telling me to control my breath.” Aang was glad that she wasn’t looking at him, as he couldn’t stop his look of horror from appearing. They never found Lo and Li in the war's aftermath. Zuko never admitted it, but there was always a clear fear of the ladies in him. 

“Even when I struggle they don’t let me up, it’s only at the last second, when I think for sure I am about to die, they pull me up and tell me I’ve failed.” The sound of a boom had Aang quickly diverting his attention away from Azula and to his two friends. Water surrounded Zuko, swirling around him at impressive speeds, the old Zuko he knew would have been throwing blasts at it, tiring himself out. This one spread his arms, laughed. “You know the stronger your lungs are, the more powerful your moves. Some people are born with a natural ability, but Lo and Li always told me I could be better, and they were right. I would have never lost if I had been better.” 

“Always stealing your moves Katara, even the scrolls they come on!” Katara didn’t respond, instead moving her hands closer together, making the area Zuko had to maneuver smaller. Zuko, Aang was pleased to see, exploded out with flaming fists. It was a move that he hardly did considering who he felt like he’s copying when he did it. Azula still gripped the fence tightly, her white hands and veins dying for a retrieve. The untroubled laugh Zuko gave made her entire body if anything even tenser.

“Azula-” Aang started before she cut him off.

“Then you reached for me and I didn’t know where I was, I didn’t know who you were.” She blinked slowly, like a reptile lying in wait. That was a terrible metaphor, but he didn’t even critique himself for it. “I could feel the fire and I had to do something.” She looked at him, an internal fire burning behind her eyes. There was an intensity in her voice, which he knew Zuko for, but it was also present in her. 

Aang ached to reach for her, to get a definite feeling for the energy inside of her, of the soul inside of her. Zuko once drunk raged about the evil and soullessness of Azula. The monks even once said that ‘ _those devoid of memories were devoid of their souls._ ’ And yet he stared at Azula, seeing something there.

“Aang!” Katara yelled. They both were weakening. There were puddles around them, some of which came when Katara called the water to her, but most stayed. Sweat dripped off of them both. Zuko twisted his legs attempting to throw Katara off balance and that was where he made his mistake. 

She froze a dome over him. One of her newer moves clearly taken from him, which she perfected. When Zuko dropped it gave her a shorter height to work with, and therefore it was easier to seal him inside. When Zuko predictably melted it, the remaining water froze to his skin. Early spar Zuko could have easily gotten out, late spar Zuko with his own body betraying him with sweat, went down like a rock, and Katara froze his body, save for his head into a block of ice. 

This was when she yelled for Aang. She saw this as a win, and Aang as their referee should have said yes, but Azula grabbed his arm, and he started at the sudden contact. Looking at her he saw a mischievous look so unlike the glimpse of Azula he just saw. She was smirking, more like the Princess he saw in the war.

“Wait Avatar.” She said. 

Katara loudly groaned when Zuko burned his way through the block, which took a lot of energy from both. Katara in keeping him frozen, Zuko in burning his way out. 

“It’s just now getting good.” Zuko had a fire sword. This was new to Katara, and Aang’s side throbbed with phantom pain at the sight of it. “That’s foolish,” Azula said. 

Katara dodged the up close and personal strikes of the sword, her eyes widening every time the sword got too close to her face. She looked like she was nearly finished but he could see what Azula was talking about.

The surrounding puddles were freezing, Zuko’s sword melted a few but most of them stayed frozen, his sword a centralized source of his energy now, the rest of him, save his arms, we’re cooling. Aang knew from personal experience that she would either win or lose here. 

“How do you think she played with June? With water whips?” Azula asked.

A long staff of ice with sharp points on each end was in Katara’s hands and while she did not have the ambidexterity in which Zuko wielded his sword, she had surprise and the awe-inspired grin on Zuko’s face said he loved it. 

She forced him back by swinging it in a wide arc and then broke the staff in two, twirling them, using them as dual blades. When the weapons met again, the steam was dense, and he guessed Katara and Zuko eventually forego bending all together because when the air cleared; it was Zuko who was on top. Literally. Katara had her hands pinned above her head by his arm; him straddling her to keep her legs and the rest of her down. 

Toph, who joined them, Lin and June by her sides, whistled and clapped, and Zuko rolled his eyes. Azula looked over at the women, raised an eyebrow at June who’s clenched jaw said, don’t even ask. 

Aang nodded at the women but remained focused on the last seconds of the sparring match. Katara rolled her body, forcing Zuko to adapt and move, but at the end of her roll, frost just covered both of them and he hadn’t let her go. Zuko growled at her and she laughed as she did at the beginning of the match, wild and free. She tapped her hand against the ground, a gentle surrender. 

“The Fire Lord Wins!” Aang yelled, beaming at them. There was something about their match that he hadn’t seen in a long time. Challenge, maybe. Hope. He thought he loved whatever it was. 

Zuko groaned when he got off Katara. He offered a hand to her to help her up, and she took it. Water soaked them; a combination of sweat and Katara’s bending. Their clothes had burns and rips that were not there when they began, and Katara went a little red when seeing some of the cuts and bruises on Zuko’s skin. She didn’t look that much better, but Aang knew that if she was anything like the Katara that left, she would feel much guiltier about Zuko.

They bowed together first to each other than their small crowd.

“Yo, Sparky! Ming will have a cow with me always coming to get you. It’s breakfast time!” Toph yelled.

-

They hustled Katara and Zuko off down a hallway. The Fire Lord to get ready for Tribute Day activities, Katara to look presentable enough to stand alongside him. That left Aang and Azula as the only witnesses to the spar, and therefore the ones that had to tell the story. Aang vividly recreated it, and Azula threw in little bits of sarcasm and tidbits that she thought he’d missed. If it seemed out of place or awkward, Toph, Lin, and the recently arrived Sokka and Suki said nothing. 

He tried not to get distracted while telling the story, but he kept looking at Azula, the girl from earlier nowhere to be seen. This Azula’s smirk bore no menace, and the brief flash of fear he’d seen was gone. He just got to the part on the swords when the door opened for Zuko.

It was a habit now for Aang to rise and the others to follow him. It had been a long ten years, and he was still rarely used to it. Zuko as well was not used to it because he nodded for them to sit, a blush in his cheeks. 

He was in his white Tribute robes, the lining yellow. Katara behind him seemed a little uncomfortable in white and blue robes done in the Fire Nation style. Her hair back into the two hair loops she’d worn during the war and she seemed to look around, daring anyone to say anything. It hit Aang with a wave of nostalgia.

-

Apparently Aang was not that good a storyteller because when Zuko and Katara sat down they were grilled on the exact details of the spar.

“So how did you handle the flame sword Katara?” Sokka asked his sister, mouth full, still the ugly eater, but they loved him anyway and Katara laughed.

“I don’t know if you heard, but I had a return.” She said.

“The staff and then double blades,” Suki said. “How did you learn to wield those? You hated wielding anything besides your water.” And Katara nodded.

“It helped that the swords are still technically my water, but I learned to wield weapons when I got into a few battles I couldn’t always win,” June smirked and scratched her nose in response to Katara looking at her. “It took a lot of practice too.”

“I would love to see you with an actual sword sometime soon,” Sokka said, and Katara blushed.

“I am nowhere as good as Zuko.” She said, and everyone laughed good-naturedly.

“Sokka is the only one who is,” Aang said.

-

One of Zuko’s servants stands in front of them, looking self-important. “My Lord, your schedule for the day.” Zuko did not rise to join him.

“Since most of those present will be with me for much of the day, let them hear it.” He said, and the servant just nodded, aware of the Fire Lord’s typical treatment of them. When Aang was here, even just for visits, Zuko always asked him to sit in on meetings with his advisors. Ever since Iroh left for Ba Sing Sei, Zuko confessed to Aang that he felt more confident with them near him. Toph slipped Lin from the room, and June glared at Zuko when he looked at her. He rolled his eyes.

“You have after breakfast meetings with the World Council Ambassadors,” He shot a glance at the Kiyoshi family, and Zuko chuckled. “Several nobles have petitioned you about the situation in Sei.”

“Push them to after the Tribute activities.”

“But sir,” Zuko’s relationship with the Fire Nation nobles was already heavily strained. They would not like that, and it is clear in the man’s face.

“Unless they have information on Zhanghu, they are not a priority.”

“Yes, my lord.”

“You will speak at the Tribute Square with the Avatar. Lady Katara will also speak.”

“What?” Katara asked and Aang looked at her. She glared at Zuko and not the servant and the Fire Lord turned away from her.

“Please continue,” Zuko told him.

“ _Zuko_ ,” Katara hissed, and he ignored her.

“After the open luncheon with the Avatar and other foreign dignitaries, there is the soldier’s tribute in East Caldera, your advisors say several of the Sei protesters will be there my lord.” When Zuko groaned and buried his face in his hands, Azula shifted in her seat beside him.

“Let them come, everyone is welcome,” Aang said, and she shot him a curious glance. “I will talk to them.” Zuko looked up at him, a questioning look in his eyes. Aang double tapped against his forehead, got a nod in return.

“You will also appear at the Festival of Spirits this evening.”

“Thank you,” Zuko said to the servant. The man, even after ten years of Zuko differing from his father, smiled.

“I live to serve you My Lord.” Aang hid his proud smile in his sleeve. 

They knew Zuko as the Fire Lord of the People. It was a title he had earned through the years, and the media gave it to him. His common people, trained from birth not to respect just Ozai but the power of Fire Nation and the Fire Lord, were very fond of Zuko, even as he changed traditions and laws. He just had a way of making them feel heard, even though they were used as pawns and foot soldiers by his family for years. Even ten years later, he was in awe of how Zuko inspired his people.

“Has he always been this type of ruler?” And there was a tone in Azula’s voice, something critiquing, which caused him to look at her, narrowed his eyes. Her gold eyes betrayed nothing but curiosity.

“No, he has learned much in the last ten years on how to be a ruler.” His pride in Zuko shined through his words, he was sure, but the Fire Princess only hummed and looked away from him.

“When we were children,” She said quietly as Zuko and Katara argued loudly. Aang strained to hear her. “My father ensured that we were both trained in politics and policies, but Zuko was always too honest and good for those lessons even then. He questioned everything and was too loud and clumsy with his words. If he had just _listened_ ,” She said and then she just looked at him, it was clear the rest of the memory was lost to her mind already.

“What do you think now?” He asked and even though she frowned, thinking hard. It disconcerted him to see her rubbing her wrist. He saw that from Fire Nation prisoners after the war. They would rub at their wrists where chains had once been. 

“He has you.” She said. “You fill in where his lessons don’t, you protect where he is weak like my mother did when he was a child.” And that was said almost harshly.

“No Zuko.” Katara snapped as Zuko suddenly stood and moved away from the table, away from her. “It will endanger her.”

“Whoa,” Aang said. He judged the situation quickly, seeing how the two glared at each other and the way Katara was flexing her hands led him to believe they were both nearing an edge. They kept darting glances at Azula, who tilted her head.

“Why don’t you ask me?” Azula said dryly and June snorted. Both look at her then, looking sheepish. Aang chuckled at the twin expressions.

“Are you ready to pretend to be Princess Azula again?” Katara asked.

“Is he restoring my title?” Azula asked, her face was calm, it was her hands he realized. Her fingers dug into the underside of her wrist.

“You never lost it. The Innocents Act protected us.” _Us_. In defending himself to the World Council, Zuko often defended Azula and had allowed it to stick despite how much it upset him. “However, you will never inherit this nation.” Her eyes darted to Aang’s, and he saw a flash of something.

“Who will? Uncle?” And there he heard the underscore of derision in her tone that had Zuko looking at her sharply.

“No.” Zuko simply said and left it at that. “We want you to stand behind me at Tribute Day.”

“What?” Suki said. She was looking between the siblings, and Katara nodded at her sister-in-law as if she was agreeing.

“Historically, the second-born child of the Fire Lord becomes the Fire Lord’s second upon crowning. Noted in the way they stand. The Fire Lady is to the left of the Fire Lord, his second to his right. They trained Azula from birth to be a second after they banished me, they probably stopped those lessons.”

“You can’t mean,” Azula said, disbelief in her voice. “I can’t even remember half of those lessons.” 

“You are not in chains or locked away,” Zuko held up a single finger. “Word of your return has already spread because of the servants,” A second finger. “Since you seem to be attached to Katara at the hip,” The third finger. “And Aang insists on training you, you’re in the public eye, with your full title.” Fourth finger. “I do not have a Fire Lady, and the traditionalists already hate me. You are the one traditionally in that spot, you are here _so take it_.” Full hand. All politics. Zuko had already put his separate feelings aside, already knew that unless he wanted to lock Azula away, he would have to use her or someone else would. 

“I have not been back a day and you seek to make me the second most powerful person in the nation.” She sounded terrified. He looked at her, saw her hands shaking, it clicked. 

By giving Azula that power, she became a target for those who sought to cripple the Fire Lord. The position signified trust. For Zuko to say he trusted Azula would be a symbol upon itself for her supporters who upon hearing her escape seven years ago, swelled in hope. When the Princess never showed, they gradually died down, but with the current situation with the colonies and the nobles, little was certain.

“Azula don’t you want that power?” Sokka asked. He was being calm about this. The advisors must have involved him in the discussion before going to Zuko. Probably while they were sparring. The woman was silent.

“The position isn’t really hers, it’s a symbol. Everyone knows his real second is Aang.” Katara snapped and Azula glanced at him and he shrugged.

“You shouldn’t be,” Sokka said to him quietly, they have this discussion every six months. “The Council remembers the last time a Fire Lord and Avatar were so close.” Both men in question rolled their eyes.

“I stay in the Fire Nation because it is easiest for me to stay here not out of loyalty to Zuko.” He groaned under his breath. “I tell them that every year and they don’t understand.” He muttered.

“That’s me talking to my parents, Twinkle Toes,” Toph said, having returned with Lin.

“Let me remind you that _you_ returned on Tribute Day, you knew the obligations that would come with that,” Zuko said, glaring at Katara. “You don’t have to convince me she’s changed. I don’t believe it. But you have to convince my people and this is the _best_ way to do that.” 

“It's what the traditionalists would want,” Azula said quietly. 

“Traditionalists are so weird, half of their policies don’t even make sense,” Sokka said with a wave of his hand. “But he has a point, Katara. You and Azula have to be there. It’s Tribute Day.” Toph harshly laughed. “We have to look unified. As long as Azula is by your side, she becomes a part of that.” 

“Sugar Queen doesn’t wanna speak,” Toph said. Katara was never shy, but the way she bit her lip and looked away from the comment hanging in the air was telling. Aang racked his brain for times of Katara being unwilling to speak. The weeks before she left came to mind painfully, and he pushed them aside.

“You want us to fall right back into the roles we had before, to become symbols again,” Katara said softly. Aang never stopped being a symbol, he doesn’t know any other feeling but of being the Avatar. “What if it doesn’t send the correct image, what if we fail?” And June scoffed. Aang felt a soft twinge of annoyance at the woman. But she has been downright kind around Katara. Nothing like the evil bounty hunter that perused them years before.

“You can do it, Blue.” The bounty hunter said. “This is what we came back for, for you and Azula to reclaim who you were and make them who you are now.” Azula looked down. “Don’t waste my time pretending otherwise.”

“That is strangely insightful,” Sokka commented to June. The other woman shrugged.

“To hunt people, you have to know people.” The man nodded.

“Makes sense.” He muttered.

“Will you stand with me?” The Fire Lord asked Master Waterbender Katara and Princess Azula. Azula looked at Aang and he smiled. There was something about her, something very hesitant at that moment.

“Yes,” Azula said. “If it will make the traditionalists happy.” 

“It won’t be a good speech,” Katara said. 

“It will be coming from you.” The Fire Lord said almost right away in response, and Katara almost looked surprised at the sweetness of it.

“Zuko,” The Princess started. “I’ll need something to wear.” They laughed but the serious expression on Azula’s face reminded them, it had been ten years, times had changed and she was certainly not the girl she was when left. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to wait to post this but the first act of this story is done so I'm probably going to post a chapter once I clean them up, if I post a chapter at 3 am please let me lmao. 
> 
> I was not expecting the response to this story but thank you so much for the comments! I was going to answer some of them but this chapter answers some of those questions! But please don't hesitate to keep commenting.


	4. Zuko

The meeting with the Kiyoshi family went as well as expected. The Earth Kingdom wanted more, and the colonies needed to be freed.

“When they have a plan for the colonies that aren’t just ‘they’re ours now, Fire Nation get out.’ They can have them.” Zuko said, and Sokka laughed. “When we have a plan, I swear they will be free.”

“The people in the colonies are angry no one is listening to them and you keep feeding them which makes those in Ba Sing Sei even angrier,” Suki said. Kya sat in his lap and looked at her mother as seriously as she could. He gently bounced her on his leg, and she giggled.

“I would give anything to Ba Sing Sei for just a second of respite about the colonies.”

“Ozai,” Suki said without pause. Every nation, except the Air Nation, his mind supplied, wanted Ozai’s head for their own. He told Aang, years ago, when he was still training him, that Ozai’s head belonged to the Airbenders. He had not gone back on the promise even as Ozai languished in prison.

“No.” 

“Azula,” Sokka said. Both Suki and Zuko looked at him with shock. “I mean Katara would kill you but,” And they chuckled.

“Kya, ears,” Suki said, and he looked down to see the child dutifully cover her ears. He wished he knew about that trick months ago. Suki looked at Zuko with all the seriousness the situation requires. “What are you doing about Azula? I trust Katara with my life, but when she brought me those girls I had no idea she was connected.”

“She said she made you swear,” Zuko said and Suki looked down.

“There are certain stories that are not my story to tell.” She took a deep breath. “But Azula put me in Boiling Rock, impersonated me and brought down Ba Sing Sei. Now you’re making her the second most powerful person in the Fire Nation, why? What do we tell the Council?” 

He honestly didn’t know. Every one of the feelings in his gut was telling him, no, Azula always lied. She had manipulated Katara into believing her; she had her bending; she was just biding her time. But also, he saw the look in her eyes this morning, and saw her in Aang’s arms, heard the fear in her voice when he told her what she would become today. This Azula wanted nothing to do with the old Azula but get her bending back and he didn’t know how much longer they had before the old Azula came roaring back.

“She is not _free_.” He clarified. “She cannot leave the tower without a guard, cannot leave the palace without one of us. She will never be alone with Kya” He vowed. “Katara was right on the second position only being symbolic, Azula does not have any _real_ power, and can not speak with my advisors. But this will shift the focus from me and my heir onto her, make her a target.” He said. 

His advisors thought it would be safer for him if people thought Azula had taken his side. Hopefully, they had said, her supporters wouldn’t hesitate to kill her for such a sign of betrayal. Was it wrong for him to use her while she could barely remember who she was? Probably, but it was a safe option. Katara realized that before he even finished his sentence earlier, had said in no uncertain terms, ‘I won’t let you get her killed,’. He did not fully say this to the Kiyoshis. 

“We have to trust Katara.” He finally finished. “We owe her that much, she saved all of our lives more than we can count.” Eight years ago came to mind. “She helped birth Kya. As our friend, we have to trust her to save us from Azula.” Sokka nodded, agreeing with him. “And trust Aang to be strong enough to defeat a bending-less Princess.”

“There is just something different about her, Suki,” Sokka said. “She isn’t the old Azula without the blue flames.”

“Tell the Council that if they wish to make an exception of the Innocents Act to take Azula, the Fire Nation would like custody of all the Freedom Fighters and street kids forced to rob and steal in poverty while the nobles in Ba Sing Sei lived in luxury,” Zuko said, and Sokka outright laughed. Zuko gently tapped Kya’s hands on her ears and she removed them. “Suki, can you send for Ty Lee? I want her here for Azula.” Suki nodded, her mouth thinning into a line.

“She hasn’t been here for good reason for eight years, Zuko.” And he looked away. Yes, that reason, which drove Ty Lee from the Fire Nation, had nearly killed him, been part of the reason Katara left two years later. He hadn’t seen Ty Lee since, had no clue who the woman Ty Lee was now.

“She will be good for Azula, she has memories I don’t of her.” The trio had been at the Academy together, sisters in arms. They had been a barrier between his sister and the world.

“I will give her a choice, Zuko.” It was only fair, and he nodded.

“I do not have to remind you both that regardless of relation, the heir to the Fire Nation’s identity does not leave your mouths.” Sokka sneered, and Suki frowned.

“They will not hear it from us,” Sokka said and his wife nodded in agreement.

“You should probably tell them though, all they have to do is open up the book of inheritance law,” Suki started.

“Or ask the wrong servant,” Sokka said, finishing his wife’s sentence. It was cute but bordering on creepy. He hated when Lo and Li did it, but they were creepy regardless. “Do you think today will go all right?” And Zuko had learned early in his reign that one never said that everything would be fine.

-

Azula found something to wear. He didn’t ask where. It differed from anything she used to wear. For one, the fashion of the darker, harsher looks of the war had quickly gone out of style. So, Azula wore maroon robes lined in gold, embroidered with small white dragons. Whenever he saw anything involving dragons, he always flashed to that time when Aang and he stood in the heart of the flame and saw all the possibilities of fire bending. Seeing Azula wrapped in dragons now, knowing her fire was locked within her, made him grimace at the sad irony in it.

“Well?” She asked. The long sleeves swept around her when she tossed her arms out. They pulled her hair into a high bun, the small crown of the Fire Princess pinned carefully in. A single ringlet of her hair hung free from the bun and she tucked it in now, fidgeting in front of him. They stood even now in height; both of their parents were tall. She truly differed from the girl he grew up with. However, she stilled under his eyes, gold eyes following his.

“You look good.” He said and found he was not lying. She gave him a slight smile for the compliment.

“Zuko, are you sure about this?” Katara asked, and he looked away from Azula to the woman that used to be one of his closest friends. He didn’t respond, instead reaching deep into his robes to draw out a small golden dragon bangle and offer it palm out to Azula.

“As you regain your memories and decide on who you want to be, will you swear to stay loyal to me as my second, no matter how you feel?” He asked. It was a vow that didn’t carry the fluidity of normal swear-ins, no prayers to Agni, no flare of fire, but Azula’s eyes shined and out the corner of his eyes, he felt Katara watching carefully. Despite what she remembered, Azula would also remember this.

“As your second, I swear to be loyal to you and our nation. I will protect the future heir to the throne and your family. Everything I shall do and did is for the glory of the Fire Nation.” Azula said. 

Their father raised them to give everything to the Fire Nation and Azula gave everything to their father and it wasn’t enough. Now she offered that same gift to him, barely knowing who she was, and he couldn’t help but feel he was being offered something he knew nothing about.

“To the world of peace.” He said, placing the bangle on her wrist. She twitched in his hand and he knew she recognized it. 

It was buried deep in the royal treasury and was over 300 years old. The bangle belonged to a great ancestor, Empress Wu, who was born the 2nd child to Emperor Shantou Wu through his consort, not his wife. They raised her to be her half-brother’s second regardless of her mother. Her brother banished her when he became Emperor, afraid she would try to kill him. 

She returned to the Fire Nation five years later and challenged him to an Agni Kai. She won and ruled for the next 60 years as the first Fire Lady. The bangle she took from her brother’s wife after taking the woman as her own consort. Azula was always better at their lessons. She should know what this meant.

“To the world of peace.” She repeated and placed her hand on his. The fire in the room flared, his doing. The servants in the room were quiet, but he knew news of this would spread. Historians would connect the bangle and its history to her stance, they would say, Fire Lord Zuko trusted his sister even when he didn’t know her. If anyone asked, he would tell them he did not trust Azula. He trusted how much she cared for this nation and the way Katara tapped her necklace twice when he looked at her. 

-

He hated giving speeches. He hated it, especially during the first few years when his flow was uneven. Katara used to say he looked nervous and would try to make him laugh, Mai just laughed at him. 

It was Iroh, who told him that since he had taken the throne of his own will, he would have to act accordingly. He chose the throne, Iroh would say, now he must act like the throne chose him. 

One of the old guards of his father’s regime challenged him to an Agni Kai during one of his speeches. He agreed without thinking. He won, but everyone was furious for days after. “I proved myself.” He yelled to Iroh. “What more do they want?” And Iroh had only smiled, slid a cup of tea towards him, and promised that everything would be okay. And then a year later, everything was worse.

This was what he was thinking about when he stood before the crowd in Tribute Square. The sky above him overcast to reflect the day. He took deep breaths, feeling the fire within expand and contract. Aang and Katara stood behind him to his left and Azula stood to his right. She was smirking, had her head tilted back, all the glory of the Fire Nation in her stance as if she’d never left. He reminded himself this was good for her and safer for him.

“Hello.” He finally said, and silence greeted him. When Azula walked out, there were mummers, but even those were silent now. His people, of all class types, watched him, even ten years later, constantly looking at him, constantly wondering how he, a mere boy, had become their king.

“I come to you today, not only as your Fire Lord but as someone who understands what it means to lose someone.” His people behind him tense, the Kiyoshi’s in the front row watched him with critiquing eyes, ready to report back to the council. Memories such as his mother touching his cheek before she left, Azula laughing not in cruelty but amusement, Iroh boarding a ship to Ba Sing Sei, Mai all come to his mind. 

“I come to remind you that you are not alone.” And maybe he said that part louder because Katara and Aang stood behind him, and Kya reached for him even from her mother’s lap.

“In the War that we all grew up in, every mother was a widow who had to bury her son alone. Every father was a soldier knowing nothing of home. Every child held the burden of life or death, and we did it all for the glory of our nation. And for greed, and it was not worth it. Now as everyone finds their way home, whether with Agni or with us, you are still not alone.”

As Aang pushed in closer to him, he continued to speak. He spoke of the outer villages, promised them aid, the small ignored islands, he promised, he saw them too. He reminded his people repeatedly, that even in their darkest hour, their neighbors were their friends, and no one would ever be alone again in the Fire Nation. He reminded them that Tribute Day was a memorial to those who have died, and Agni blessed him every day when he looked upon people who survived. He swore that as long as he had a fire in his breath, they would not forget the people who died. Katara fought back tears, Azula turned pale.

“This is only the beginning of our beautiful future and am so grateful to spend this day of mourning with you all. This is our second chance.” And he had gotten so many of those. “The Avatar said that after the war there will be a better day for the survivors. Instead of us being a war people, we would become a people of peace, of love. We will create this future together with all the strength of the Fire Nation. We are survivors, we are warriors and we will not fail.” He believed so much in his people, they were all he had. 

“As someone who understands what mourning is, what missing someone feels like,” And he couldn’t help but think of Katara who stood right behind him, finally here. “Someone who knows what the crushing feeling of defeat and loss feels like, I can swear that no one will have died in vain in our nation or any others. We can do this together and we will. To a future of peace.” 

It started slowly as it always did, but his people clap for him, some cheer, some yell. They knew, as he did, that their Fire Lord would fight for them in this post-war world. The Fire Nation had no real allies save for his friends. Just as they knew that their Fire Lord had dedicated the last ten years to defending their cause when it felt like the entire world was against them (as it rightfully should be).

Aang smiled, clapping him on the back, Kya slithered out of her mother’s lap and ran to him, and he leaned down to take her in his arms. 

That was when it happened. 

Later, he will blame it on Kya’s quick movements, of the thought of protecting her overriding all his others. 

It was a moment too quick for his guard when a man broke out of the crowd and lashed out towards him. Zuko flinched, made sure he protected Kya, folded in his robes. 

However, the man froze, it was only a second, but something suspended him in midair, confusion, and pain on his face. Then a green sickly fire ripped from his hand almost against his will and Zuko curled closer around Kya to protect her from the brunt of it. But there was no burn that seared into his skin, there was just the feeling of cool air, as a block of ice formed and blocked him and Kya, protecting them from the strange fire.

He looked up and saw Katara standing before him, her dress ripped at her legs and sleeves where she freed herself from the robes. There was an ominous look in her eyes and he saw the same delicate ice chains he fought against this morning, turned into manacles latching onto the man. Kya whimpered, and Zuko felt her fear and covered her eyes. 

He didn’t even think when he swelled the impressive fire wall around the stage to protect his family from sight. There were blue flecks in the flames, and he turned away from it.

“Kya, ears.” He said, she obeyed, placing her hands over her ears. The man convulsed, screaming, and Azula steps closer to Katara.

“Katara,” Azula and Aang said in sync, and Azula sounded worried, not for the man but Katara. Agni, he worried about her too. 

“It’s not me!” The other woman said, but her hands flexed.

“Guards.” Zuko hissed and in a second the man was gone, the ice in front of him melted and Katara leaned into Azula’s arms. “We are done here.” He said and Ming nodded, ready to move the family out.

“No,” Katara said, and she suddenly looked much older than she was. “No signs of weakness or fear.”

“She’s right, bring the wall down,” Azula said. He reminded himself that Azula often made her plans herself, that she was a genius. “Show them us standing strong, just as we were before.” It would be a convincing sentence if Azula wasn’t pale, and Katara wasn’t heavily leaning on her. 

He had a thought why Katara was so tired after such an ordeal that didn’t have to do with shock, but he would talk to her later. Not when she looked like a ghost. He nodded at Ming to move them.

“No Zuko, I’m fine,” Katara said, and even Aang shook his head.

“Katara,” 

“Stand up and I will bring the wall down,” Zuko said, and Katara glared at him then closed her eyes and stood. She balled up her fists and gave him a sharp grin. He nodded, conceding.

He grabbed Kya’s hand. She was shaking but stood on steady feet. Together, they made the movements to bring the wall down. He had a feeling that one day water would command itself to the girl, but until then, she matched him in her movements. His people had not moved, many were pale themselves and when they saw him, alive and healthy, they cheered. He took deep breaths.

An aid shuttled Kya back to her parents, who took her into their arms with concealed panic. Katara stepped forward to the podium like she planned to do it all along.

“You don’t have to.” He whispered. She ignored him.

“Hello, my name is Katara. I was once the last Waterbender of the Southern Water Tribe.” His people fell silent under her eyes. She smiled, took a deep breath. “It has been a long time, but I am so pleased to have returned to the Fire Nation Capital of Caldera, to mourn with you on this Tribute Day. I come to you today as a friend, as someone who, like Zuko said, also lost someone.” He took a step back, let her hold the space herself. “I lost my mother to the war but then I left afterwards because the war also made me lose myself.” Aang froze next to him. He also felt frozen. There was nothing but honesty that dripped from every one of Katara’s words. “During my travels, I saw the effects of the war firsthand, I saw so much destruction.”

Katara continued to talk. She talked about the darkness she saw in the victims, of feeling that darkness in herself, of realizing she was no better than any veteran, regardless of her title. She spoke of how the dead received all the attention on Tribute day.

“Tribute Day reminded me of who I am, of my own responsibilities to peace. I realized early on, that Tribute Day is not just for the dead, it is also for the living to commemorate their sacrifices, our losses, our pain.” Aang gripped Zuko’s hand beneath their robes, a tight squeeze betraying so many emotions.

“It is a day to be proud that you survived when others didn’t, to admit you made mistakes.” Azula looked at him, something like fear in her eyes. They would have to talk, eventually. “It is a day to regain who you are, and it is a day to open your heart to the future because you have a life to live.” She leaned heavily on the podium.

“All I ask of you today, is to return to your lives and think, what could you do to make it better? Then ask what I can do for my neighbors, what can I do for my nation, what I do for the world.” Her blue eyes focused on something hard off in the distance.

“Ask yourself if you are ready to come home? Ready to build a nation. Ask your neighbor, ask your Fire Lord, if you are ready to do whatever it takes to make this future something the dead and your future children will be proud of. It is not a weight for one person.” She turned her head to look at Zuko, and she smiled, something shining beneath her teary eyes. “It is a weight that all of us must bear, together.” 

With that she bowed her head to the crowd and Zuko was only half surprised to see several and eventually a majority bow their head in return to Katara. 

“What?” She asked him when she stepped back from the podium, as his people cheered and clapped for her.

“You just saved my life in front of all my people.” He was sure he knew how, and he would confront her _later_ , not when she was blushing under the strength of his gaze, and quietly in awe of his people’s respect for her. “Thank you.” He whispered quietly before he moved back to the front of the podium.

“Despite the excitement,” He said once the crowd quieted again. He tapped his fingers on the podium, a habit his advisors despise. “I ask that you go in peace, holding the somber attitude that this day demands in your actions. This day, as Katara reminded us, was made for us to mourn and recognize the sacrifices that were made. As a dear friend said once,” And Aang smiled at him. “The future will not know us as the war generation, but a generation that began a long-lasting peace. Thank you all.” Elegant dragons made of flame burst out on either side of the stage and with one last look at his people, he turned to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments always wanted 💕 and any questions/concerns go ahead and send them my way. Stay safe out here!


	5. Katara

Getting out of Caldera was the easy part. It was at the Harbor, with its thousands of ships, that things became difficult for her. She had to choose where to go. There was a ship that went to the South Pole every month. As guilt clung to her every step, she knew she wanted to go home, to ice, to cold _,_ away from the Fire Nation, and politics, nightmares, and problems. 

She believed that as she boarded the ship. The captain refused to take her, no _Zuko’s_ money, instead told her he would take her anywhere she wanted. He seemed to smile sadly when she said, 

“Please take me home.”

-

She threw herself into work in the South Pole. The Fire Nation ship left and so for at least a month, she had no way to return. Her parka was too small and Kanna gave her one. By her father’s look, it was probably her mother’s. Waterbending made the once grueling work in the South Pole easier. She taught new waterbenders, babies born in the aftermath of war. They were good luck for the tribe, much different from her, who was an example of all they had lost. Her grandmother, Kanna, watched her with careful eyes. Her father had no such reservations. The Chief asked her in no uncertain terms, 

“Was it Aang?” The protective fire in Hadoka’s eyes would be nice if it wasn’t so misplaced.

“No!” No, Aang was perfect, it was her, and it had always been her.

“Are you sure? You didn’t feel pressured, right? Did I make you feel pressured? You had no obligation,” Sokka must have written to him.

“Dad, it was me.” Hadoka fell silent. “I wanted to come home.”

“Then why don’t you seem happier for it?” How could she explain to him the looks of pity from the villagers, who remembered her last visit with Aang’s necklace around her neck? The looks of fear from the older ones who still saw water benders as a sign of misfortune to their tribe. The looks of curiosity from the people from the Northern Water Tribe who saw her as a pawn. She was the most powerful Waterbender in the world besides the Avatar and no one understood her, not even herself. She couldn’t explain all of that, so she just closed her mouth and looked away. Her father questioned her no more.

Every week, she attempted to phrase something for Zuko. Some started with, ‘In the South Pole, nothing much changed, more ice maybe?’ Or ‘Home, my father thinks I’m unhappy, what does he know?’ They were all scraped and the Fire Nation ship rolled in and out of port. No message from Katara.

Training with Pakku was an exercise in restraint because as she sparred with him, he pushed her, taunting her. (Even years later it must have still stung that a little girl overtook him.)

“Where is your focus at Katara?!’ He snarled and she screamed, unsurprised when she could feel the water in everything around her, her fingers twitched, the ice beneath her shifted but she didn’t take it. Pakku swept her off her feet. “Don’t hold yourself back with me.” 

-

She hunted by herself, sitting in the canoe for hours, shifting the surrounding ocean with flicks of her hand, the chill settling into her bones, the world and its overcast sky, clouds and icebergs around her morphing and melding together into white nothingness. 

If she closed her eyes, she could feel every single creature in the surrounding ocean, felt the spots where water shifted to ice and ice to ground. It terrified her the same way it had when she was in the Fire Nation and could pinpoint the sweat dripping down a neck, or the vibrations of the turtle ducks in the pond, or the blood pumping in someone’s veins. 

She might have reflected it through more aggressive hunting for the next few weeks, which accumulated to her using her bending to deliver the whale they desperately needed for winter, all by herself.

“Do you know how dangerous that was?” Hadoka yelled later when everyone focused on the various jobs to prepare the whale for storage.

“We needed it.” Her father didn’t even dignify her with a response, stomping off.

-

Her grandmother tried to talk to her next. They were weaving baskets together and Kanna stopped and placed her hand on Katara’s stopping her in her work. A sick feeling bubbled in her stomach.

“You have no obligation to us.” Katara looked at her grandmother in muted shock. Kanna reached out and tapped the necklace around her neck. “Women in our family have never taken well to staying in places they are unhappy.” Pakku, sitting in the igloo's corner, snorted. They ignored him.

“I have nowhere else to go,” Katara said and Kanna just clucked her tongue.

“Follow to where your heart leads you.” She gently placed a hand on Katara’s cheek. “Just as you once followed the Avatar because you believed in him, believe in yourself.” Tears dripped down Katara’s face against her will.

-

The Northerners adapted to their tribe. They worried at the end of the war that Northerners moving in would mean an end to traditions and customs that had differed between the two tribes but those who came, came ready to learn and change. 

Pakka was a good example, leading his countrymen in making the Southern Tribe better but not like the North Pole, but something unique to Southern culture. 

The two groups often told stories to each other, exchanging myths and words, they differed far more than they realized. For one, the Northerners were much more superstitious and spiritually based. The Southerners prided themselves on only believing in the solid ice beneath their feet. 

They asked Katara to teach them the southern way of waterbending and while she said yes, it wasn’t quite what they asked for. 

They watched her movements to learn from her but her moves were no longer simply Southern Water Tribe moves or even Northern Water Tribe moves that she had taken from Pakku. No Aang was present in her arms when she created a wave that seemed to twirl in the light. When the ice shifted beneath her feet as she stepped that was Toph. As she showed them how she breathed to better sustain her movements, that was all Zuko. 

She wondered if anyone realized that she no longer felt at home here, that while she was a Southern Waterbender she couldn’t help combining the other nations into her. She looked at her room here and thought of her bed in Caldera. When she read to the little ones, she thought of the Air Temples and when they raised the wall of ice around the village to protect it she thought of Ba Sing Sei. 

The Southern Water Tribe was changing and Katara was there to see it, but she couldn’t focus, not with the others on her mind. 

-

“Get in.” Hadoka stopped Katara from flitting to somewhere else like she wanted to. 

They had been avoiding each other and now her father stood outside of the sled, the polar dogs standing at rest. The biggest, Amaqjuaq, seemed to smirk at her. She glared at him. 

“Katara, come on.” She sighed and huffed but got in. She hadn’t gone on a sled ride with her father since she was a child, and her mother was still alive. The scraping of the sled across the snow reminded her of those happier times and for a second, she could pretend her mother was alive and well, waiting for them back home. The necklace around her neck dug into her neck as a reminder that no she wasn’t and Katara buried her face into the back of her father’s parka. 

They seemed to be moving for hours before Hadoka stopped. They were deep in the arctic now and Katara had been gone far too long to easily find her way back and she took one look at Hadoka’s face and knew he knew that.

“I took your mother hunting only once.” Katara stayed quiet, Hadoka didn’t talk about Kya often, and Katara was far too young when she lost her. “Your mother was not a patient woman, she hated waiting for the seals to pop their heads up for air, she hated the chance of it.” He wasn’t looking at her instead looking out among the holes. “I am not a patient man by any means, but I could always last longer than she could. I imagine in this I will outlast you too.”

“Dad,” She started.

“When you leave I will miss you, but I will wait for you too”

“Dad.” She said again, tears welling in her eyes. He pulled her in for a hug.

“You were forced to grow up so fast, but have you considered you still have growing to do?” Hadoka asked her and she cried into his parka, no suitable response on her lips.

-

She dreamed of the moon blinking out of existence. Of reaching for it, her hands slick with something, dripping down her arm. 

“Where did you go?” The sea asked her and then the ice beneath her feet cracked and she went plunging into the depths and drowned. 

She woke up, felt like there was blood in her throat, could not look at her own hand. She was worried about what she would see. She had that nightmare in the Fire Nation, was not surprised it followed her. 

-

She left a week later on a Northern Water tribe bound ship. Her grandmother just tapped her mother’s necklace and reminded her to follow her heart, pressed a new parka into her arms.

“To keep you warm.” She said.

Hadoka embraced her and reminded her that the Tribe would always be there for her. Reminded her to stay in contact, to reach out to her brother. 

She felt loved and a little less lost.

-

When she practiced on the ship, in the pale moonlight, her movements were precise and she could feel the waters all around her. Once they hit the edge of Earth Kingdom territory, she jumped ship. On land, she stopped a carrier headed to the Fire Nation and slipped a piece of paper into his bag. “Do not stop until this touches the Fire Lord’s hand.” 

-

_Two ship rides, no pirates._

_K_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a tough last few weeks, comments are always wanted. Please stay safe!


	6. Zuko - Present Day

The luncheon went as well as expected. Azula was quiet, near him at all times as Aang and Katara worked the room together. Back when they were a couple, it was almost impossible for them to lose with Aang’s pure optimism and Katara’s stubbornness getting them exactly what they wanted out of every conversation. They seem to have fallen into that now with Katara vaguely talking of her travels to those that asked and Aang hammering in the continued need for peace. The different dignitaries were curious about Katara but terrified of Aang and it was strange to watch them watch their mouths around him. With Azula beside him, they steered clear of him. 

“Tell me.” Azula finally said. He looked at her, and her face was a cool slate. “Which one of those dignitaries need to learn how powerful the Fire Nation should be?”

“Azula.” He said and the smirk on her face was so much like her old self his heart stopped. “No.

“Come on _Zuzu,_ don’t you ever have a little fun?” She asked, almost a mocking imitation of herself, but she didn’t move, and he saw the uncertainty underneath her exterior. And he sighed.

“Do you see the man over there, in the black and green?”

“Who is he?”

“His name is Naru Conson, the son of the dignitary from one of the Earth Nation cities.”

“He wouldn’t happen to be one of the men currently glaring at me?”

“Yes.” He looked at her. “What are you planning?” She smiled innocently. 

“Nothing Zuzu.” He meant to monitor her for the rest of the luncheon, but he didn’t stop her when she went to talk to the man. He wasn’t sure what she said, but Conson went pale the moment she introduced herself. He turned away for only a few minutes, in light talks with the Northern Walter Tribe when he heard something shatter. 

“Excuse me.” He said quickly, making his way to what he knew was the issue. 

“This is a sham!” Conson yelled. “You’re a criminal and you think you can waltz right in here.”

“It is my home,” Azula said lightly. Katara had already migrated to stand at her side, her hand innocently sitting on her hip where her water lied. She confessed to still being tired on the way here, but the other man was not aware of that. Zuko stopped, a careful distance away, 

“You should be in prison or dead. We will not stand for another of your family getting away with your crimes, Azula.” And he saw Azula visibly still. 

“Naru!” Someone snapped from across the room. (Probably the man’s father.) 

“I’ve been cleared through the War Children Act; I have retained my title as Princess and Second to the Nation and Master Katara as you can see trusts me. She stands for me. You should be wary before speaking to me as if I am the common criminal, the war villain you think I am.” Her eyes were hard and her voice did not waver. 

“Azula,” Aang said quietly.

“You are lucky that I am not that girl you think I am because she would have killed you where you stood.” And she smiled as someone’s drink from across the room hit the floor. “It was a pleasure to meet you Conson; you make the people of Shou Cheng Si, proud.” How she figured out where the man was from so fast he didn’t know, but he saw her hands shake from where they were down at her side. “If you’ll excuse me, sir.” She said, dismissing herself. 

She walked away, Katara by her side whispering, and Azula shook her off, clearly trying to indicate she was fine. Aang was quickly trying to placate everyone around Conson, but everyone was watching Azula, who sat quietly back behind him. He turned to her.

“Don’t” She started flinching when she realized she didn’t hold the power to stop him. And he picked his words quickly but carefully.

“I’m glad you are not the girl he thinks you are.” She blinked and looked away. 

The rest of the luncheon passed in relative quiet, Zuko was glad for it.

-

“You should go back to the Palace,” Zuko told Katara and Azula. Both women looked visibly tired, and the day wasn’t done. 

“Absolutely not,” Katara said. “Someone tried to kill you not even six hours ago.” 

“You only got back last night, Katara, you’ve stood and spoken and saved my life. The symbols we wanted have been made.” And she sent him a sharp look.

“I’m not leaving you undefended.”

“I’m not undefended.” He said. “Let me remind you I can protect myself and I handpicked my guard.”

“On people nice to you?” Azula asked and then promptly curled inward when everyone’s eyes focused on her.

“What did you say to Conson?” Katara asked and Azula sneered.

“Nothing of importance, I inquired on how life was in the small city of Shou Cheng Si, and how such an inconsequential family got an invite to the luncheon.”

“Azula!” Katara said with a laugh and even Zuko snorted. 

“I didn’t tell you he was from Shou,” Zuko said.

“His father was wearing an elephant bangle, and I remember its markings on the map on the war table.” They went quiet. 

“We’re not leaving you Zuko.” And Katara was not talking about this day, he knew that. “We’re only just getting started.” 

-

When Aang said he would talk to the Sei Protesters, what he really meant is that he would ensure the Soldier’s Tribute wasn’t overshadowed by angry voices. 

“It’s the Avatar.” Someone said. Maybe words of his feats in Zhanghu had already spread but the man moved in the crowd easily, seeking out people’s troubles, and listening to them. Zuko squashed the jealousy that would have come from seeing that far earlier in his reign.

“It’s gotten bigger,” Katara whispered. 

“What is this?” Azula asked. 

The soldier’s tribute was on the street where the Day of the Black Sun participants had been marched out of the city. It was a failure for the rest of the world. He glanced at Azula, it was one of her victories. So it fit that now covering every inch of the street were the names of the dead. White flowers littered the ground as families came, found their loved ones’ names, and mourned. 

When it was first suggested to the World Council that there would be a war memorial in the Capital City of the Fire Nation, people protested. Why should the memorial for all the people the Fire Nation killed stand in the Fire Nation? A symbol they had argued back, an ever-present example of what happened when the world allowed unchecked evil.

It was Katara who suggested the walls of everyone who had died. It would mean going through records, listening to stories. The Fire Nation murdered every Air Bender until there was nothing but a boy left and each of them would be remembered. The wall would stand forever in Caldera as an example of all the people lost when greed and evil took over. There were names still being added as they found more and more records, as people cleaned the Air Nation temples. Katara took a deep breath. 

“I’m gonna go find my mom,” She said before slipping into the street and crossing to where she knew her mother’s name was. 

“How many of these people did I kill?” Azula asked. 

“I don’t know,” Zuko told her, honestly, and she went pale. “You took down Ba Sing Sei in a bloodless coup, no one died.” He took a deep breath. “You killed Aang while he was in the Avatar state, but besides that, I have no clue.” She took a deep breath. 

“I shouldn’t be here.”

“It is supposed to serve as an example of tyranny going unchecked.” He breathed out, pulled the white flowers from his robes. Took one and placed it into Azula’s hair. She tucked it behind her ear. He then moved forward and laid them against the wall. “So we may never forget.”

He turned to look at her; she rotated the bangle on her arm back and forth. 

“I think this is exactly where we are supposed to be.” He said.

-

The night ended with no more assassination attempts, protests, or people who yelled at Azula. It ended with Katara leaning her head on his shoulder as they watched an elegant Fire Nation dance troupe. It was a somber, sad dance at the Festival of Spirits. Even ten years later, the war hung over their heads like a gaping wound. 

“I’m sorry,” Katara said. She was not looking at him, but he could feel the vibrations reverberate down his body from her speaking on his body. “I didn’t realize,” She trailed off. “I didn’t realize how much everything would change. Five years didn’t feel that long to me.” He stopped himself from saying the words that would come off his tongue, the words in his heart. For him, five years felt like forever. 

He knew that when they went back to the palace, they had to talk about today. He knew that he would have to ask Katara what she did to that man that attacked him, which made him freeze as if there were ice in his veins.

He knew he had to figure out why the man’s fire was green and just who sent the man. He knew that he and Aang would have to debate on the Sei protests, discuss the Zhanghu riots. There was so much to be done. 

Katara was a warm welcome weight on his shoulder, he missed her so much. For this moment as they watched the dancers create beautiful fiery dragons, he could forget about what had to be done and focus on the now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're staying safe and healthy! Comments always wanted. This is the end of part 1.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still on tumblr @bloodbendingbabe


End file.
